The Loud House
The Loud House is an animated series on Nickelodeon, created by Chris Savino, that premiered on May 2, 2016. Set in the fictional city of Royal Woods, Michigan, the series focuses on 11-year-old Lincoln Loud, the middle child and only son of the eponymous family, who copes with his day-to-day life alongside his ten sisters—Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. ''Peanuts'' references on The Loud House * Lincoln's pet dog, Charles, is named after Charles M. Schulz himself. * In episodes set in wintertime, Lincoln typically wears a winter outfit identical to Charlie Brown's. * In "Changing the Baby", when Lincoln takes Lily to the clothes store, two shirts resembling Charlie Brown's shirt can be seen in the background. * In the storyboards for Luna's flashback in "For Bros About to Rock", her younger self was originally designed to resemble Lucy van Pelt. * At the beginning of "Two Boys and a Baby", Lincoln does 5's dance from A Charlie Brown Christmas. * "Toads and Tiaras" has a running gag where Lincoln and Lana are surrounded by cherubs whenever they mention the Dairyland tickets they are trying to win. One of the cherubs resembles Charlie Brown. * In the title card of "Cereal Offender", the cereal bowl has the pattern from Charlie Brown's shirt. * During Lincoln's training montage in "The Loudest Yard", Lucy pulls the football gag on him. * In "Snow Bored", the shot of Lincoln crashing his sled into a tree and the snow from said tree falling on him mimics the title card shot from A Charlie Brown Christmas. * In "Homespun", during a flashback where Mr. Loud tries to fix the TV antenna, a parody of the opening scene from A Charlie Brown Christmas appears on the family's TV. * In “No Such Luck”, at her second baseball game, Lynn Loud throws a ball, gets hit by the same ball and loses her clothes like Charlie Brown does. She becomes barefoot and loses some of her equipment. * In "Party Down", there is a moment where Lisa is doing a repetitive dance that resembles one seen in A Charlie Brown Christmas. * In the comic book story "The Call" (printed in the graphic novel The Loud House #1: There Will Be Chaos), when Lincoln tries hiding inside Charles' doghouse, Charles is shown sleeping on top of the doghouse like Snoopy. * In "Read Aloud", the Van Pelt family is listed as one of the other families entering the reading competition. * In "Future Tense", when the Loud Family arrives home after cleaning up the interstate, they have a cloud of dust following them like "Pig-Pen". * In the storyboards for the opening scene of "Fool Me Twice", where the Loud family (minus Luan) are all wearing disguises, Lola was originally going to dress up as Sally. (In the finished episode, she instead wears a fake beard.) * In "Friendzy", Liam dresses as a bedsheet ghost resembling the costumes from It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown when he, Lincoln, and Clyde are watching ARGGH! * In "Scales of Justice", Rita and Lynn Sr. were rambling to Lana, who eventually starts hearing it as the trumpet sound that is heard when adults talk in the Peanuts specials. It happens again later when Lisa is explaining something to Lana, but it turns out to actually be Luna playing a trumpet. * In "Home of the Fave", Lynn Sr. lies back on Charles' doghouse and Walt perches on his nose. Cereal_Offender_Title_Card.jpg|Charlie Brown's shirt pattern as seen on a bowl. Lucy_Loud_as_Lucy_Van_Pelt.png|Lucy Loud as Lucy van Pelt. Lincoln_imitating_the_Charlie_Brown_Christmas_title_card.png|Lincoln imitating the title card from A Charlie Brown Christmas. HomeSpun_Charlie_Brown_Christmas_Parody.png|This parody of A Charlie Brown Christmas is seen while Lynn Sr. tries to fix the antenna. S1E52_Peanuts_Reference.jpg|Lincoln wears Charlie Brown's winter outfit. Lynn's_friends_outnumber_Lincoln's.png|Liam wearing a ghost costume in "Friendzy". Loud House Pitcher's Mound.jpeg|Losing shoes, socks, glove, and baseball hat Peanuts Reference.png|Lynn Sr. lies back on Charles' doghouse and Walt perches on his nose Connections * Caleel Harris, who also voices Franklin in the 2014 Peanuts TV series, was the original voice of Clyde. * Mariel Sheets, who voiced Sally Brown in The Peanuts Movie, voiced Darcy Homandollar in the episode "Friend or Faux?" External links *Official website. *[[wikipedia:The Loud House|Wikipedia article about The Loud House.]] Category:Mentions and references